A chance encounter
by My painful Symphony
Summary: She was Zabuza Momochi's daughter! But she was in Konoha and he couldnt stop wanting her. With the rookie 9 involved its gonna get messy. Can sasuke convince sakura to stay with him? rated M for lemons, swearing etc. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Story line is complicated so here is some details so your not totally going 'What the fuck -.-" kk._

_Name: Sakura Momochi ( as you can obviously tell Zabuza was your father.) _

_Appearance: slim hourglass figure, not that busty of a chest but well defined. Hmmmm there's a scar on your back and it runs from under your neck to your lower back and curves to your right hip bone (it's visible kk). You have you clans tribal tattoo on your left bicep, imagine some celtic design that you like . Hair is still pink just longer to about lower back. Eyes are still the same but with slight black eyeliner and silver eyeshadow. _

_Clothes: Red spaghetti strap T-shirt ripped at the stomach, Black fishnet underneath, black cargo pants/Kahki's. Red fishnet glove on your left with metal guard on top that goes to your elbow. Standard black ninja shoes._

_And you carry your fathers sword with you!! GET IT, GOT IT GOOD. READ AND REVIEW!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sprinted through the Konoha forest, she couldn't let them get away!

When she'd been bathing in the springs she'd been spotted by a ninja from the leaf and before she could stop him, he'd disappeared.

Panic chased up her spine, If he reported her then she'd have ninja crawling all through the forest searching for her.

Pouring more speed at the thought, Sakura whispered to the forest to stop him.

The trees groaned and swished in reply, Sakura nearly smiled,

He wasn't going to get away!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coming out of the trees to step into a small clearing, Sakura saw the ninja tangled in vines and tree limbs.

Moving closer, she caught a good look of his face.

**Wow! He's pretty hot drools, **SHUT UP! Inner -- he is the enemy.

Using her fathers sword, Sakura lifted his face and stared hard at him.

"What is the name of the boy who dares to intrude in my home?", he said nothing only scanned the tree's.

A tingle shot up Sakura's spine and she turned just in time to block several shuriken that were aimed at her back.

Back flipping, She avoided a barrage of kunai's dipped in poison. Without a thought, the forest around her reacted to her distress.

Tree limbs moved to guard her back and vines grabbed her around the stomach to throw her into the air and land her on a tree branch high off the ground.

Many forms of people moved through the tree's before stepping out into the clearing.

Her eyes widened in comprehension and she almost growled, "So Konoha has finally discovered whose been raiding there caravans and yet they send such well trained scouts", she scorned and nodded in the imprisoned mans direction.

Sakura looked at the man that seemed to be in charge from the way he was standing and her fists clenched.

Looking down on them from her high perch, Sakura could clearly tell who they all were

Might Gai, taijutsu master, Sarutobi Asuma son of the 3rd, Yuhi Kurenai accomplished female warrior and… Kakashi Hatake.

"Murderer", she hissed and jumped down from the trees to stand before them. She nearly laughed when they all braced themselves and moved their hands to there weapon pouches.

She walked forward so see was clearly seen with the sunlight peeking through the tree's.

(This is after Sasuke came back so everyone is slightly older)

"First mistake", Sakura said and grabbed the hilt of her sword, "You sent a mere chuunin after me". "Second mistake, you sent a man that I have been looking for, for years straight to me…and last you tried to fight me in my own element".

She tisked lightly, "And I was told that Konoha shinobi were so much stronger with my aunts ruling them…obviously someone was misinformed" and with that she charged.

Slashing, Swinging and throwing chakra enhanced fists, Sakura fought with almost everything she had but refused to bring out her full kekkia genkia. They blocked tirelessly and fought with a precision that bellied her previous statement. But still Sakura refused to go down.

They were to evenly matched….but she got in one lucky shot when the Sharingan User blocked an attack for Might Gai.

Finally, She thought and swung her fathers sword down…Only to be stopped by a chakra enhanced fist so like her own.

Sakura shot back twenty feet and was caught by some stray vines

"Enough Sakura!", bellowed a strong voice and she looked up to see her Aunt, Tsunade.

Pushing her feet against the tree, She pushed chakra into her feet and launched off the trunk to land back in her previous spot before shoving her sword back into its sheath.

"You of all people harbored a murderer in your mists!", Sakura slashed her hand in the direction of Kakashi. "Not only a murderer but a killer of your very own family", her voice had gone calm then as if her anger was cold and that just seemed more dangerous.

Tsunade looked at her niece and saw the same impotent rage and sadness that she herself had had when Dan died. But she couldn't help feeling guilty for the pain she was causing her niece but her duties as Ruler trumped that of an Aunt.

She took a step towards Sakura but halted when she saw the willow tree behind her rustle and its vines move to curl around Sakura.

She straightened her back and said what she knew would make her niece wish she were dead. But she had no other choice.

"Sakura Momochi, Demoness of the mist and guardian of the Forest, you are hereby under the Rule of Konoha Village Hidden in the Leaves and are to accompany us back to the city to figure a proper punishment for your crimes against the Fire Country", Tsunade's voce boomed over the forest and carried a layer of regret that was overshadowed by determination.

Sakura's eyes widened and she nearly dropped to her knee's, She was being taken from her home AGAIN! Away from the forest and the water, from the creatures she took care of to be placed in a city of STONE surrounded by PEOPLE!

Such a fate would kill her, apparently Tsunade saw her panic because she spoke again.

"You will be allowed access to the forest to complete your duties as Guardian and will be accompanied every time, But if you run I will ordered the forest burned Sakura, Do you understand?".

It pained Tsunade to use such a threat but she was willing to use anything to keep her niece with her. Her only family that she had left.

Something akin to hatred shone in Sakura's eyes as she looked at her Aunt, She knew just how to trap her… the traitor.

She bowed rigidly at the waist, "As you wish Lady Hokage" which sounded more like "Filthy traitor".

With a nod, Tsunade disappeared in a burst of smoke.

She began to walk towards Konoha City stiffly, to her prison.

A gloved hand reached out to touch her arm, Sakura whipped out a dagger and held it at there throat, "Don't you dare to presume you can lay a hand on me murderer", she hissed.

He didn't seem fazed except for a slight sadness in his visible eye and that just pissed her off more, How dare he think to pity me!

"Release Sasuke from the tree", Kakashi said but added "Please" deciding not to push someone who had just had there entire world yanked away from them.

Sakura glared at him harshly before stalking over to the man still entangled in the foliage.

She stood before him scowling and reached down to grab his chin, when he tried to jerk away she held tighter.

"Do not move if you want your body intact when you come out of that prison, What seems like a mere restraint to you, is really a cage loaded with poison needles ready to enter your body at a flick of my wrist. Since I've never put someone in this that I intended to let live so this will be slightly painful". She watched his eyes widen and almost laughed, he truly seemed shocked that she had intended to kill him.

Sakura leaned down towards his ear, "Do you honestly think I would let an Uchiha, fire users who have no qualms in burning my forest with there damned training, live especially after he was caught being a peeping tom".

He shivered lightly under her touch and when she knelt down level with his face, her eyes began to glow ethereally.

Slowly the vines began to recede some cutting into his skin, but he didn't even feel it to enthralled with the woman before him.

Her hands held his face and he could clearly see down her shirt and caught a glimpse of her cleavage.

Damn she was hot…and strong.

He wondered how long it would be before she started to fall all over him. (arrogant ass but he's like that though it shall change later so fear not XD)

Sasuke was pulled from his musing rather harshly when he dropped to the ground, glaring he looked up at Sakura and nearly growled.

She sneered at him and stalked back towards the group waiting, leaving him to stare after her….for a while anyway.

Before Sakura could blink, the Uchiha was next to her keeping pace with her angry steps. She just rolled her eyes and continued on, ignoring him completely.

Kakashi was on her other side and she moved away from them to walk by herself, growling lowly at there intrusion in her space.

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi and asked the question that had been burning his tongue since the beginning.

"Why does she call you a murderer?", Kakashi looked at his ex-student now equal, "Do you remember when Tsunade spoke to Sakura?", when he nodded he continued. "Sakura's last name is Momochi, her father was…Zabuza".

Sasuke's head whipped back towards the girl walking ahead of all them, "How is that possible?", Kakashi shrugged. "The bingo book obviously missed some facts or Zabuza went through a lot of trouble to keep her hidden".

Gai finally spoke, "She needs youth in her life!", Kurenai hit him in the back of the head and shook her head. "Gai we know nothing about this girl, you are not inclined to tell her what she needs so I suggest you keep you speeches to yourself".

Asuma seemed deep in thought but finally spoke, "She's Tsunade's niece which means her father was related to Tsunade which we all know is not true. So it must be her mother but her sister was…Rin".

Kakashi's eyes moved back towards to young woman walking ahead of them and wished he could go to her. Beg her to know where Rin was and if she was okay.

He stayed were he was and didn't say a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived in Konoha Sakura could see the Hokage Tower from the front gates and almost winced.

This is to be my 'home'

Nia growled in displeasure when she stepped on the cobblestones of the city roadways.

When Nia had first appeared the idiot shinobi had tried to kill her, before sakura explained that Nia was an extension of the forest and appeared whenever she stepped out of the land that she guarded, then they backed off.

That and Sakura had threatened to internally suffocate them if they so much as touched her.

Asuma, Gai and Kurenai left to attend to their other duties so now Sakura was left with the Cockatoo and left eye.

She snickered slightly at the new names for the two men.

People stared and whispered behind there hands when they saw Sakura, speculating on who she could be.

Nia growled at the townspeople and nudged closer to sakura in comfort.

Cooing, she ran her hands through her fur to calm her down, these pathetic gossipers had a lot coming to them if they thought that Sakura cared what they thought of her.

When a particularly rude comment that sounded suspiciously like, "She's probably just a new whore for Sasuke-kun to play with" came out of a bleach blonde tramps mouth (not ino), Sakura turned around and bared sharpened canines at her before knocking her on her ass with one hand gesture (the vine came out and tripped her).

Nia pounced on her and growled harshly, making the girl scream and beg for help.

Sakura gave three short howls and Nia disappeared off the slut to appear next to her side. People came running but when they saw nothing but a girl on the ground they cursed her and got back to work, telling her to stop begging for attention.

Sakura laughed at the girls shocked face and flipped her off before walking inside the building with Kakashi and Sasuke right behind her.

" You know that will probably come back to haunt you?", Kakashi said in his lazy voice.

Sakura laughed, "Hmmpt! Yeah right, whats she going to do, choke me with her makeup or blind me with her slutty clothes?".

Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eyes, She doesn't take any crap from anyone hmmm.

When they reached the doors to the Hokage's chambers, they pushed them open and waited for Sakura to pass.

"Are you afraid I'd bury a kunai in your back if you gave me the chance?", she asked with a sugar sweet smile before walking in.

There were already two other men there that Tsunade was talking to.

"Do you understand then?", when they nodded Tsunade turned towards them.

Sakura just curled her lip up in a sneer and glared, "HEY! Don't look at Granny that way, Believe it!", a loud voice shouted before a mass of orange and black appeared before her.

Nia's hackles rose and she began to gnash her teeth, Sakura looked at him with a raised brow, "What would you do Fox? Rasengan me to death?".

At his shocked face she laughed lowly, "Don't think that while you were chasing down your 'brother' you weren't watched. Anyone who enters my forest is closely observed, don't think you're the only one with something inside you Kyuubi".

Naruto looked shocked for a minute before looking over her and speaking, "So you're the Guardian that Kyuubi rambles about all the time, he seems to think that you and him have a 'history' together", Naruto wiggled his eyebrows in a perverse manner that Jiriyia taught him.

Sakura giggled lightly, "No, Kyuubi had a relationship with Kiono, I have the guardian Kioko in me, you better tell him that he needs to remember that Kiono is the ocean not the forest, she'll get insulted otherwise".

Naruto laughed heartily and stuck out his hand, "Naruto", Sakura did the same, "Sakura". when there hands touched they both felt an instant bond that tied them to each other like twins.

Sasuke stood, leaning against the far wall and watched the exchange with jealousy in his eyes and pain for his 'brother' on his mind.

Sakura swiveled her head to look at the black haired men that looked similar to Sasuke.

She eyed his hands and recognized his ability. "Do you like paints or pastels more?", at the question he seemed slightly confused on how to react.

After a moment of contemplation he responded, "paints and charcoals". Sakura nodded her head, "me too, but I can never seem to make the charcoal do what I want it to, do you think you could help me sometime?".

When he nodded, she did the unthinkable.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

When he stood there in shock sakura giggled, "you look like you needed it".

Sasuke practically seethed in anger and his sharingan flickered on and off.

A loud 'Ahem' turned Sakura's head to her Aunt and she glared again.

"This will be your new team Sakura, you will train and take missions with them. You shall live with one of the members. This is your punishment for raiding those caravans and you will make a formal apology to the Kazekage.

Her fists clenched, "That's bullshit! you know as well as I do that I didn't hurt those merchants I merely took what I needed to survive.

Nothing more, nothing less!"

Tsunade silenced her with a wave of her hand, "Regardless, you stole from Konoha and Suna, this is punishable by flogging or execution but leniency has been given by me and the Kazekage just wishes to see who was strong enough to outsmart his ninja."

Sakura tried not to be slightly intrigued by that, "I don't care if he's ruler of the whole frickin fire country, I bow to no one!"

A new voice intruded, "There will be no need for bowing, just mutual respect and an 'explanation' if you will…Sakura".

Sakura stiffened at the familiar voice before schooling her features and turning towards the man she used to know.

"Gaara, I didn't know you became Kazekage, did you finally kill your father then?", her voice had a bite of sarcasm.

His eyes narrowed slightly at her tone but he showed no other reaction, "No actually, Orochimaru took care of that for me but I would be enlightened to know where you've been these last few years".

"humph, I hardly think my apology", her tongue barely formed the words, "includes a play by play of my life history hmm?".

Gaara pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her, ignoring everyone else in the room, "Oh but I think it does Sakura after all we had such interesting time together", he put deliberate emphasis on 'interesting' and she wrinkled her nose.

If he thought he could embarrass her into talking to him he was in for a surprise.

"No Gaara, what he had was good sex and some laughs", his eyes widened slightly and she could tell he was hurt by her words.

Knowing this would end badly if they continued in front of everyone, she grabbed his arm and led him out of the room.

"Sakura why did you leave Suna without telling me?!', his voice sounded so hurt and she remembered everything that had ever happened to him.

She cupped his face in her hands "Gaara, you and I we- what we had wasn't love and you don't want to admit it but we both know its true. We had great sex and were friends but that was it besides your meant to marry of higher station and im…I'm just a forest warrior who lives among the nature, not a high class lady who could be an ornament on someone's arm." she sighed, "I love you Gaara, as a friend that at one time saved me from loneliness and heartache by being my lover. But friend is all we were to each other", her voice grew sweet and slightly suggestive, "and I've heard that the great Gaara of the Desert is interested in a Kunoichi of Konoha who goes by the name of Ino Yamanaka hmmm?".

At his questioning look Sakura giggled lightly, "Don't think that just because I left I didn't watch over my panda bear", his eyes narrowed playfully at the name.

"Really, blossom, I expected more of you then to be a peeping tom", she rolled her eyes and mumbled "you wish".

But her heart rested knowing that he had accepted what they both knew was true.

Kissing her on the cheek he disappeared in a whirl of sand to return back to the village that respected and needed him.

Smiling lightly, Sakura turned away from the Hokage's Chamber and walked down the hall and out the door.

She needed a place to think.

Sakura completely forgot about the others, especially one who was insanely jealous and already desiring to have her as his.

Too bad it wouldn't be that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Story line is complicated so here is some details so your not totally going 'What the fuck -.-" kk._

_Name: Sakura Momochi ( as you can obviously tell Zabuza was her father.) _

_Appearance: slim hourglass figure, not that busty of a chest but well defined. Hmmmm there's a scar on your back and it runs from under your neck to your lower back and curves to your right hip bone (it's visible kk). You have you clans tribal tattoo on your left bicep, imagine some celtic design that you like . Hair is still pink just longer to about lower back. Eyes are still the same but with slight black eyeliner and silver eyeshadow. _

_Clothes: Red spaghetti strap T-shirt ripped at the stomach, Black fishnet underneath, black cargo pants/Kahki's. Red fishnet glove on your left with metal guard on top that goes to your elbow. Standard black ninja shoes._

_And you carry your fathers sword with you!! GET IT, GOT IT GOOD. READ AND REVIEW!!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sakura kneeled down before the Cenotaph and traced the names of fallen Konoha warriors. A few of them she knew since they had frequented the forest quite often. When she had heard of there deaths it had hurt her heart to know that ninja, people, who actually cared for the forest and didn't abuse it were just gone.

_Rin Kinamru ( _what is her real last name cuz idk)

She gasped when she saw her mothers name on the memorial stone, _how had they known of her death?!_

Confusion played across her face, wrinkling her eyebrows and narrowing her eyes.

That was how Sasuke found her after he'd looked practically _everywhere_for her at the panicked orders of Tsunade when they'd realized that she was gone after she didn't come back into the Hokage Chambers.

Rage had pulsed heavily through Sasuke's veins as he chased her around town. _She was probably with Gaara!_

A growl had reverberated in his chest at the thought and he had poured chakra into his feet, tripling his speed.

_Why did he care what she did anyway? She was a prisoner of Konoha City, not a fellow kuniochi that could rebuild his clan!_

Sasuke jerked to a stop and instinctively masked his chakra when he saw her sitting in front of the memorial stone.

_What was she doing?_

His eyes narrowed when she stood and slowly walked into the surrounding trees, stealthily he followed.

_Its my orders to follow her, _he tried to reason when he followed her deeper and deeper into the woods, till light was only a casting shadow that peeked through the trees.

Sasuke stayed hidden in behind a tree trunk and activated his sharingan.

His eyes caught everything, the sway of her hips, how her hair swung over her shoulders and the graceful motion of her back when she sat in the middle of a small clearing.

He could do nothing but stare, She was so _beautiful._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura pushed chakra into all the body parts below her waist and lightly pushed off the ground to levitate.

She closed her eyes and tipped her head back as a white light began to emit from her body, causing an ethereal mist to coat the entire clearing.

Raising her hands up and above her head, Sakura cupped her hands together and called on the Forest.

"_**Comichiana teosi dreta rinava**__", Open to me Spirit of the Forest, allow me passage._

Noises began to sound, trees trembled, leaves rustled and the blades of grass began to swish.

Birds chirped as they flew around her and the howling of wolves echoed, Sakura could hear Nia at the head of the callings.

A smile tugged at her lips at the sound. It was a song to her, one she knew well.

As the noise increased around her , She opened her mouth and the sound that came out silenced everything.

(look up Oceans of Memories- from the titanic it sounds like that girls ahhhh awww very pretty voice hehe)

Energy pulsed harsher and with more heat around her till she felt the ring on her left hand begin to burn into her skin.

Hissing, she dropped from her meditative pose and fell to the ground at the unexpected pain.

Yanking off the wedding ring, Sakura pulled her arm back and flung the ring away with an angry sob.

But as soon as she realized what she had done, she stumbled to her feet and tried to find it.

After frantically searching through the bushes she found it, shining emerald and diamond.

Clutching it to her chest, Sakura slid down the tree and just let the tears flow.

Her voice sounded through the forest and the trees and animals began to mourn for their mistress.

_**If I had only known**_

_**It was the last walk in the rain**_

_**Id keep you out for hours in the storm**_

_**I would hold your hand**_

_**Like a life line to my heart**_

_**Underneath the thunder wed be warm**_

_**If I had only known**_

_**It was our last walk in the rain**_

_**If I had only known**_

_**Id never hear your voice again**_

_**Id memorize each thing you ever said**_

_**And on those lonely nights**_

_**I could think of them once more**_

_**Keep your words alive inside my head**_

_**If I had only known**_

_**Id never hear your voice again**_

_**You were the treasure in my hand**_

_**You were the one who always stood beside me**_

_**So unaware I foolishly believed**_

_**That you would always be there**_

_**But then there came a day**_

_**And I turned my head and you slipped away**_

_**If I had only known**_

_**It was my last night by your side**_

_**Id pray a miracle would stop the dawn**_

_**And when you'd smile at me**_

_**I would look into your eyes**_

_**And make sure you know my love**_

_**For you goes on and onIf I had only known**_

_**If I had only known**_

_**The love I would've shown**_

_**If I had only known**_

When the day had began after he'd left, Sakura couldn't believe that she would have to live without him…that he was _really_ gone.She weakly leaned her head against the willow tree behind her head and fisted her hand until she felt the indentions from the ring form on her hand.

**Memory:**

"_It's my duty to your father, Sakura! He saved my life and I owe him everything…I owe my life to him for bringing me here. For bringing me to you." "then let me come with you! You know I can fight…I can help!", he'd been so stubborn in his love for her. So sure that he would be fine, that he would come back and they could start there life together._

"_Just one last job", he'd said as he kissed her and walked away with her father at his side._

"_Just one last job, Kura and then it will be over"._

**End:**

"Damn you Haku", she whispered brokenly, "_Damn you for leaving me to die"._

And then she wept.

Bitterly.

for what _should_ have been and what could _never_ be.

Sakura cried for what had lead her to where she was now.

Stuck in a city surrounded by people who would rather have her dead, who would rather burn the forest then respect it for its strength.

Stuck living with a stranger who had helped murder her lover and her father.

With no way out, due to the underhanded dealings of her Aunt.

_**You know its not their fault, **_a voice whispered in her head. _**They would have been killed eventually for the work they did.**_

_But how am I to forgive them?!, _she nearly screamed at the voice.

_**You will Sakura, when you learn who they are you will forgive. When you know them you'll accept and forget.**_

It made her angry to think that she would live among the people who had ruined her life, _but what if Inner was right? What if she was meant to let go of the past, to let go of Haku and her father._

Sakura bulked at the idea of forgetting all the laughter she'd had with them.

All the lessons in fighting with a sword and stories of her mother with her father.

All the stolen kisses and nights dancing in the rain with Haku.

_**Do not forget them, forget the pain and accept the happiness of the memories. Let go of your anger and your hatred. It will kill you, Sakura…Haku would never want this for you.**_

Taking a deep breath, Sakura did the one thing that she thought she never would willing do.

She took the ring off of her finger and with no intention of putting it back on her hand.

Calling a few thin vines to her side, Sakura weaved them into a slim fitting necklace.

She slipped the ring on the 'chain' and tied it around her neck.

_It is done,__** A brave first step Kura. **_Her heart twinged lightly at the name but she pushed herself to her feet no matter how much she wanted to stay down and weep.

It was then as she was walking back towards Konoha that she heard a sound.

Instinctively Sakura knew it was not a woodland animal.

It was an intruder.

"Come out _now _and I might spare your life", her voice rang out. Not the angelic sound that soothed the Forest, but the ruthless warrior that made the hairs on the back of peoples neck stand on end.

The sound of her sword leaving its sheath rang out and she grasped the handle, ready for anything.

A rustle of bushes and out stepped…_the Uchiha_!

"What are _you _doing in my domain, _murderer?!"_, she hissed menacingly.

She may be willing to learn to forgive but asking it to be an immediate thing was a _bit_ much. Especially when he was spying on her again.

His eyes hardened ."For someone who was busy with their tears a while ago, you sure make a turn around when someone came to offer help".

She nearly snarled at him, " Help? _Help! _your part of the reason I was hurt in the first place, what makes you think I would ever want your help or anyone from this miserable city?!".

Before she could blink, Sakura was pinned against the ground with his larger form hovering over her.

Sasuke leaned into her face, "First off, My name is Sasuke Uchiha not murderer, secondly this 'miserable city' is now your home, and thirdly I may have been one to help kill Zabuza and Haku…", when she started to struggle in his grasp he pressed his body on top of hers harder. "_But _we were protecting an innocent village from a man named Gato, the man your father worked for, who was trying to kill a bridge builder that was trying to save his people".

Sasuke was almost touching noses with her now, " You may blame us for their deaths but _you_ know as well as _I_ do that _anyone_ in our situation would have done the same, they came at us with the intent to kill. We fought back".

Sakura felt tears blur her vision again, _She hadn't known what the job they had taken entailed and it was to KILL innocent people! No wonder he hadn't wanted her to come along._

Sasuke seemed to realize what was going through her mind for he spoke quietly, " You never knew did you?".

His lips brushed the shell of her ear and Sakura repressed a shudder while nodding.

" Its over now", was all he said before pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist.

The dam of her emotions broke again at the feel of his arms and she buried her face in his neck and wept.

He held her through it all, even when she fought him in bitter anger. Her fists lashing out to beat uselessly against his chest.

She kicked and raged for the lives that had been lost so carelessly and with no purpose.

Sakura wept for the devastation that their deaths had caused her, the heartbreak.

So she cried and cried and…cried. Till she was nothing more than a mess of tears that clung to Sasuke like a life line.

When it was finally done she collapsed against his chest with a moan of pain, _It hurt so badly!_.

He caught her effortlessly and held her protectively to his chest as she passed out in his arms.

Sasuke looked down at her tear streaked face and made a silent promise.

_She will never feel this pain again as long as im around._

Even as he made the promise, Sasuke, The last great Uchiha, refused to admit that he was in love with the woman in his arms.

A woman who called him a murderer and claimed to hate him.

A woman who didn't yet realize that she was falling in love with him. The man who killed her fiancee and father.

Sakura Momochi, feared warrior and guardian, lay unconscious in the arms of the man that made her betray her lover and even knocked out she still moved closer to him to feel his touch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorta short but I was having a problem with my ex bf today so im kinda distracted and theres a frickin tornado headed my way! If im alive to read my emails READ AND REVIEW!!lmao**


	3. Chapter 3

_Story line is complicated so here is some details so your not totally going 'What the fuck -.-" kk._

_Name: Sakura Momochi ( as you can obviously tell Zabuza was her father.) _

_Appearance: slim hourglass figure, not that busty of a chest but well defined. Hmmmm there's a scar on your back and it runs from under your neck to your lower back and curves to your right hip bone (it's visible kk). You have you clans tribal tattoo on your left bicep, imagine some celtic design that you like . Hair is still pink just longer to about lower back. Eyes are still the same but with slight black eyeliner and silver eyeshadow. _

_Clothes: Red spaghetti strap T-shirt ripped at the stomach, Black fishnet underneath, black cargo pants/Kahki's. Red fishnet glove on your left with metal guard on top that goes to your elbow. Standard black ninja shoes._

_And you carry your fathers sword with you!! GET IT, GOT IT GOOD. READ AND REVIEW!!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sakura awoke in the dark, shooting up she gasped and clutched her chest. __Where am I?!_

Looking around her, she relaxed when she saw the Uchiha Fan. _Okay obviously in the Uchiha district. -.-_

Sakura flared her chakra briefly to determine where Sasuke was and almost yelped in realization.

_HE WAS RIGHT NEXT HER!!_turning ever so slowly, Sakura looked behind her praying that she was wrong.

But there he was in all his masculine glory, his _naked_ chest rose and fell with each breath and her own breath caught at the sight of his pale skin.

A shiver ran up her spine and she nearly puked after she realized what she had just thought.

She had just _cried_ on this man about _Haku_ and she was fantasizing about him. Wondering what it would be like to be wrapped in those strong arms skin on ski… _Stop it!_

_Your betraying Haku! You want another man!,_ her brain screamed at her and Sakura felt her chest constrict at the notion.

Haku's face flashed in her mind and she nearly jerked. She _was_ betraying haku…with his _killer!_

Even though Sakura was forgiving them all _slowly_ she could not_ want him of all people!_

Her breath began to come in rapid pants that only increased when Sasuke's arm brushed her leg, searching for the warmth of her skin.

_Get out of here!, _her mind screeched in a desperate attempt at self preservation. Because if she was to stay with him, like this, then she would surely succumb to him.

_And that could NOT happen!_

Creating a shadow clone that laid back on the bed, Sakura crept towards the window that had been left open to dispel the heat.

Looking back at the bed, a lump formed in her throat when she saw how Sasuke wrapped his arms around 'her'.

He moved an arm under her neck as a makeshift pillow and the other wound around her waist so she was pressed intimately against his body. 'Sakuras' face snuggled into his neck and 'her' hands twined in his hair.

A longing heat swept through her and her knee's almost buckled as Sakura fought the urge to give in.

NO! It was impossible, it wasn't _right!._

Grasping the window seal, She called the wall vines that climbed the back of the house. They responded by lengthening and wrapping her body in a cocoon of flowers and leaves.

She immediately relaxed in the familiar embrace and when she landed on the ground she felt mildly better.

Until she looked back at the window.

_Gotta get out of here!, _was a mantra in her head as she disappeared into the dark, unaware of the eyes watching her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The seedy, run down bar smelled horrid with the mass of sweaty bodies and stale beer.

Sakura felt right at home and immediately she began to relax, she may have lived in the forest but everyone needed company sometimes. Bars had been an easy frequent, no strings attached dancing and conversation.

But the knot of tension was still twisted at the base of her neck.

Pushing forward through the mass of bodies, Sakura leaned against the bar and waved over the barkeep.

When the old man came within hearing reach, she ordered a scotch with no ice. Hs eyebrow raised at her and he looked her up and down as if to determine her age.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and he quickly backed off at the power that suddenly flared around her being.

The drink had barely touched her hand before Sakura tipped it back and downed it in one swallow.

Ignoring the old mans shocked look, she walked off farther into the bar completely blowing off any advances that came her way. _A lot came her way._

Making her way to the back with the experience of a seasoned bar hopper, Sakura came to just where she wanted to be.

_Dressing Rooms.'_

A bouncer stood, arms folded in front of the doors and Sakura walked straight to him.

"I'm here to sing", she said with no intimidation in her voice. His eyes scanned her body language critically before he nodded his head and waved her in.

Sakura smirked at the ease with which she had passed their 'security'. Moving through the clothes offered, she quickly found what she wanted to wear.

A black peasant shirt with emerald designs that fell off the shoulders. A leather skirt with chains attached around the waist went on next, followed by knee high combat boots with a heel and silver earrings that dangled slightly.

Checking herself over in the mirror, Sakura nodded before refreshing her makeup lightly and slipping on a few silver rings. "ready", she said out loud. _**Hell Yeah we look smoking' hot!.**_

Sakura rolled her eyes before finding the door that lead out on to the stage.

When she pushed the door open and stepped on stage all the noise stopped. Everyone turned to look at her and she felt the heat of a few gazes burn into her skin and wondered why but refused to look for who it was.

Stepping up to the mike, she took it off the stand and put it up to her lips.

"This is dedicated to someone I used to know, someone who was", she corrected herself hastily, "the most important person in my heart".

_Walking madly-feeling strangely and I'm not sure where to goI got a funny feeling-Have I lost my meaning?I wish I could go homeWhen you said you were leaving I didn't let it affect me_But it had affected her, it had broke her heart to pieces and they were still shattered inside of her. They still made her bleed.

_Sat on the bar and let them flowNow I'm lost and lonelyI wish you never told me what I didn't want to knowAnd I will crawl on my own-I'm taken by your smileAs I'm lyin' beside you dyin' inside I don't know Why I try to save this when all I ever want to do is get as far as I can goWhere there's nothing left of me and You're now worthless to me you are no more_

But he wasn't worthless, he still hurt her so much even when he was dead. Haku had left her to kill innocent people! A part of her hated him for it. Another part of her hated Sasuke for telling her the truth.

_Im as far as I can go-nothing left of me and youI thought the buzz would help meI think it just made me crazyCan't pull me out of this holeyou say you could not save me-you wouldn't stay to watch meIt was too much on your soul_

Haku's dedication to her father had run deeper then his love for her. A spurt of rage leaked like a dam from her heart. She had always been second._Now I'm feelin' alright to get us back to right_

_And you're nowhere I can findNo longer living blindlyJust seemed to be bad timing cuz you walked into the night_

Her heart ached now that she fully understood what was in front of her the whole time. _He knew he would die! He knew he wouldn't come back!. _but still he had gone and he had promised to come back. A tear trailed down her cheek. She didn't even notice. But a few people in the back did._And I will crawl on my own-I'm taken by your smileAs I'm lyin' beside you dyin' inside I don't know WhyWhy I try to save this when all I ever want to do is get as far as I can goWhere there's nothing left of me and You're now worthless to me you are no moreI'm as far as I can go-nothing left of me and youThere's nothing left of me and you_And there wasn't, Sakura knew she would never think of Haku or her father the same and it hurt her heart to know they hadn't thought of her when they took that job. _**But they did sakura, you were all they were thinking about.**__ No, they weren't they left me to die for NOTHING! __**But-**__ Just stop. _

_And I will crawl on my own-I'm taken by your smileAs I'm lyin' beside you dyin' Inside I don't know _And then it was over, Sakura walked off the stage when all she wanted to do was run. Singing was supposed to relax her and instead it had done the exact opposite.

She felt the eyes burning into her again as she disappeared behind the curtains.

Without even stopping, Sakura grabbed her clothes and went out the back door to walk off into the dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had followed her _again._

When he'd awoken with a shadow clone fading in his arms, panic had gripped him hard. Then a tightly coiled anger when he realized she had run from him.

His sharingan activated without him realizing and he tracked her to some nameless bar in the shit side of town.

_Great she just had to pick one of the worst places in Konoha,_ he thought sarcastically but walked inside nonetheless.

Sasuke entered the rancid smelling establishment just as Sakura stepped out on the stage.

His breath caught in his throat and he felt arousal stir in his stomach.

_She was so beautiful in those clothes._

His eyes scanned her entire body from her creamy exposed thighs to her bare shoulders.

When he realized he wasn't the only one admiring, he'd nearly snarled and wanted to rip out the eyes of every male in the whole damn bar!.

It was when he'd heard a chuckle next to him that Sasuke had also realized he was being watched.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?", he said quietly in his monotone voice that he normally used in public.

Kakashi looked at him with a happy eye crinkle, "I sensed her pass my apartment so I followed her, didn't realize she had such a voice though", and he nodded in her direction.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura and his heart began to pound when he heard her singing.

She was enchanting and almost everyone stared in shock at her.

His sharingan caught the tear as it fell from her eye and Sasuke wanted nothing more then to go to her like he had before.

Kakashi looked at his former student and smirked under his mask, the boy didn't even know he was falling or already fallen for the girl on the stage.

He wondered briefly when he would admit it and if Sasuke would swallow his pride long enough to tell her.

Giving another eye crinkle that went unnoticed, Kakashi slipped out the door and strolled back home, book in hand, content that everything was ok now.

He contemplated how many kids they would have, _hmmmm he was ready to have some more kids to train._

Sasuke watched her intently through her entire performance. When she left the stage he had made his way to the dressing rooms. The bouncer had tried to stop him but one flash of his eyes and he hastily stepped back telling him to 'go ahead'.

Smirking Sasuke had walked in intent on talking to Sakura. His smirk disappeared when he realized she was gone…_AGAIN!_

Growling lowly, he set off to find her once again and this time she was going to understand that she couldn't just run off whenever she pleased, Konoha _wasn't_ the forest and she didn't _know_ the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness surrounded her and she couldn't bring herself to care, to much had happened to quickly.

And she was numb.

A noise brought her eyes up and tightened her body in preparation for an attack. Sure enough it came.

A ninja of about six-four stumbled out of the alley_, obviously drunk,_ she thought disgustedly.

When his eyes set on her they fire with lust and he made his way towards her with more agility than a drunk person should have.

She just stood stock still waiting for the perfect opportunity. His big hand clamped around her arm and he yanked her to his body. Sakura's nose wrinkled when she caught a whiff of his breath.

_For all she was worth she could not understand how people could drink bourbon!_

His other arm came around her waist, "Whats a pretty little thing like you doing out here?", he slurred.

Behind her, willow vines began to creep along the ground silently before they wrapped instantaneously around his ankles and yanked him into the air.

"_Bastard", _she whispered in disgust and started to walk away intending to leave him there till someone else found him.

But a ripping sound behind her made her whirl, just in time to block a kunai from being embedded in her skull.

"Forest trash", he rasped gutturally before driving a hidden shuriken into her stomach.

Sakura gasped as the cold metal buried inside of her, blood flowed and splattered on the sidewalk.

Thinking he had won so easily, the assassin raised his other hand to strike her down.

Sakura's eyes flashed iridescent and his hand stopped mid air. "Big mistake", a multitude of voices, each layered over the other spilled out of her mouth.

"You _dare_ to attack me in my own domain, such foolish tactics used by _foolish_ men", she mocked him.

With a flash of light wings burst from Sakura's back and her clothes melted away to reveal her body, though see through her nude body was clothed in a baby blue sheer lace off the shoulders dress.

She _tsked _him lightly in reproach and the assassins eyes widened in terror when she looked at him again. Instead of the iridescent eyes from only a few moments ago, Sakura's eyes were pitch black, no white showed at all.

With a brief hiss, her hand reached down and yanked the shuriken from her body to fling it back at him to pin him to a tree.

Sakura's wings flexed behind her as she walked towards him, _"Who sent you?"_, she demanded in the voice of all the ancient forest guardians that had ever been.

"I…don't k-know", he stuttered. The tree branches began to constrict across his chest and he screamed in pain.

"Your lying….but no matter, you will help me", his eyes widened in terror. He had heard the stories of the forest guardian and the things done to those who tried to harm the Forest. "N-No please no!", she glared at him.

"_Yes!_ you will help me. You will nurture my forest, you will help her grow for your treachery against her".

He began to scream, "No _Please_! N-" and he was sucked into the tree. The forest flashed briefly with the renewal of life that was given.

A noise behind her, a mere snapping of a twig made her lash out. But her chakra enhanced fist was caught by someone else's hand.

She stared into red eyes and quickly jerked away, "So you're the one that hurts my child" (it's the guardian in control, it thinks of its containers as its children mkkaaay?)

The Guardian raised her hands, ready to strike him down as well but stopped.

She seemed to consider for a moment, "It would seem that Sakura wishes you to not serve the Forest, though it is of the highest honors", the last part seemed directed at Sakura herself as if a reprimand.

The Guardian walked forward and laid her hands on Sasuke's face. He closed his eyes briefly and turned his face into her hand.

She looked him in the eyes and nodded, "A wise choice", at Sasuke's confused look she merely smiled and continued. "She needs you more now more than ever, Sasuke Uchiha, yes I know who you are- your mother used to take care of the Forest before she died".

"Sasuke Sakura needs you for what is coming, its going to be big and its going to try to destroy Konoha. Enemies will arrive in battalions. People will die to beat back the dark but you _will_ win".

He started to interrupt but she shook her head, "_But_ you will only win if you can unlock your _true strength_,….when the time comes you will have to sacrifice".

And then the black cleared from her eyes, her wings contracted inside of her and she fell into his arms…_naked!_

Sasuke's eyes widened and he couldn't help but stare, her skin was clear and creamy, long white legs, a small triangle of pink hair between her legs and-

his eyes zeroed in on the scar that came to her hip and he felt his blood boil. _Who would dare to touch her?!_

He started when he felt a hand touch his cheek, Sasuke looked up to see Sakura's emerald eyes staring at him.

"A run in with some men who thought little girls were fun to play with", was all she said.

Sasuke felt like he'd been hit with a sludge hammer, someone had hurt her, _someone had raped her!_

Without thinking, his hand moved down to cover that part of her as if in protection. She gasped and her hips writhed lightly against his fingers.

Realizing what he had done, Sasuke almost pulled his hand back but thought better of it and kept it there and began to walk back to the Uchiha district.

Luckily no one was around or they probably would have been killed or severely maimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They made it to the Uchiha complex without any interruptions and the tension between them had steadily built till it was hard for either to breathe.

When they reached the apartment Sakura practically jumped out of his arms, not thinking of the after affects of turning into the guardian. Her legs shook and she almost fell.

Sasuke reached out to grab her but she yanked away from him with a sharp, "don't touch me!".

His eyes hardened at her attempt to distance herself from him and his fists clenched angrily.

His body was wound tight as a spring from seeing her like this but this was pushing him to the limits of his control.

Sweat broke across his brow and his muscles clenched and unclenched as he repressed the desire to just grab her.

When Sakura nearly fell again, Sasuke heard his control snap like a cannon in his head.

Stalking towards her, he picked her up and turned her to face him. "Put me do-", her words ended abruptly when he crushed his mouth to hers in a fierce kiss.

She tried to pull away from him but he merely raised her up the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their pelvises made contact with each other and the both moaned.

"Sakura", he panted, " Say you want me".

Sasuke didn't realize that he sounded like he was begging, _Uchiha's never beg! _But he did.

She thrashed her head from side to side in denial and he couldn't help but feel a jealous rage consume him.

"Its _him_, isn't it?!", he ground out and pressed his body closer to hers. "He left you to kill innocent people and you _still _want him?! _Sakura he's dead! Why wont you move on?",_ when the words left his mouth and he saw how they affected her he wanted to tell her he was sorry, that he didn't mean it. But his pride caught in his throat and he just stood there, towering over her waiting for her response in silent agony.

She pushed him away from her and he didn't fight it. When she spoke her voice was quiet, calm. "Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I don't know that I was always second with everything in my life? _Do you think I want to miss him still, knowing what he did to me?!"_ , she screamed the last part and bolted up the stairs.

Sasuke ran after her. Sakura locked the door and sealed it with her chakra.

She heard Sasuke pounding on the door, _telling her to open the damn door or he was going to break it down,_ Ignoring him Sakura curled into a ball on the floor.

And wept. _For the last time_, she swore, _this was the last time she wasted any tears on Haku or her Father….or that damned Uchiha!._.

The last thing that went through her mind before she cried herself to sleep was _I refuse to cry for another man in my entire life!_ For some reason she didn't believe herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

READ AND REVIEW READ AND REVIEW READ AND REVIEW READ AND REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Story line is complicated so here is some details so your not totally going 'What the fuck -.-" kk._

_Name: Sakura Momochi ( as you can obviously tell Zabuza was her father.) _

_Appearance: slim hourglass figure, not that busty of a chest but well defined. Hmmmm there's a scar on your back and it runs from under your neck to your lower back and curves to your right hip bone (it's visible kk). You have you clans tribal tattoo on your left bicep, imagine some celtic design that you like . Hair is still pink just longer to about lower back. Eyes are still the same but with slight black eyeliner and silver eyeshadow. _

_Clothes: Red spaghetti strap T-shirt ripped at the stomach, Black fishnet underneath, black cargo pants/Kahki's. Red fishnet glove on your left with metal guard on top that goes to your elbow. Standard black ninja shoes._

_And you carry your fathers sword with you!! GET IT, GOT IT GOOD. READ AND REVIEW!!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_It had been a week since the last time she had spoken to him…it was starting to wear on both of them._

_But pride got in the way and they both refused to bend, not under the circumstances and with both of them feeling hurt by the other it didn't seem like it would change anytime soon._

Sakura sighed tiredly and swung her legs over the side of her bed and padded silently across the floor.

Brushing her teeth and hair, she reached over and turned on her Ipod while she got dressed.

Sakura started to feel slightly better when music started to play and she moved her head and hips to the beat of 'Situations' by Escape the Fate (love that song!XD)

Shoving the closet open, Sakura got a slight spurt of satisfaction knowing that the noise would probably wake up Sasuke. _He deserves it the heartless jerk!_

_**The situations are irrelevant now.**_

_**She loves the way that I tease.**_

_**I love the way that she breathes.**_

_**I touched her (ohh).She touched my (ahhh).**_

_**It was the craziest thing.**_

Inner Sakura squealed, _Ronnie is so HOT! ._. Sakura couldn't help but agree and she almost drooled when she remembered the time she saw him in concert. _YUMMY!_

_**I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me. **_

_At least he's into my type….well the type I am now, hahaha, _She thought with mild irritation.

_**A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh**_

_**.She licked her lips and pulled my hair I fall in love for a night**_

_**.She can't behave and I'm just a slave.**_

_**Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.**_

_**Darling what is going on?**_

_**Honestly that never happened lying is your favorite passion**_

_**.Leave me go where you belong,**_

_**Higher heels and lipstick napkins dying is your latest fashion.**_

_**The frustration it's a regular thing**_

_**I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.**_

_**A certain girl she took her hand and put in my lap**_

_**It's way too full she said once you have me you'll always come back.**_

_**She can't behave and I'm just a slave,**_

_**Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.**_

_**Darling what is going on?**_

_**Honestly that never happened lying is your favorite passion**_

_**Leave me go where you belong**_

_**Higher heels and lipstick napkins dying is your latest fashion.**_

_**I know you love to insist and all it takes is a kiss**_

_** and you just Love to hate me.**_

_**You know you love all the lies so don't act surprised**_

_** but I just Love to hate you.**_

_**I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing. **_

_**ILove the girls who love to hate. **_

_**(Breathing)(Whoa!) Darling what is going on?**_

_**Honestly that never happened**_

_**Lying is your favorite passion**_

_**Leave me go where you belong higher heels**_

_**And lipstick napkins dying is your latest fashion**_

_**Darling(leave me) what is going on?**_

_**Honestly that never happened**_

_**Lying is your favorite passion**_

_**Leave me(darling) go where you belong higher heels**_

_**And lipstick napkins dying is your favorite PASSION!**_

Yanking on her red T, Sakura sang the last lyrics to the song before she grabbed her sword and slung it across her shoulder and walked out the door.

Only stopping to reach for her speakers and turning off her tunes that she hoped blasted out Sasuke's fucking ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she reached the kitchen it was to see the source of her discomfort munching on a tomato while leaning against the sink.

Sakura's nose wrinkled in distaste, _how could he eat that this early? Ack!_

Ignoring his blatant stare, She marched out the door without stopping and straight to the training grounds.

Or so she thought…

"Where do you think your going?", a deep husky voice sounded behind her.

Sakura felt her back stiffen at his tone and didn't bother turning around.

"To the training grounds", she gritted through her teeth. "I have neglected my training since I came to this _city"_, she left a slight inflection on the word 'city' knowing it would irritate him.

A smirk crossed her lips at the thought.

Only to disappear with his next words, "Oh really. That's good because Kakashi, Sai and Naruto are waiting to train as well. Looks like we finally start working as a _team_", his voice had a smug arrogance in it that made her grind her teeth and forcibly calm her breathing lest she strangle him with some tulips! I'll write on his tombstone ' _killed for his big mouth and lack of watering his garden' _, she thought sarcastically.

Finally conceding to turn around Sakura looked at him innocently, "Oh you mean I can finally kick your ass without having Kakashi having to do the dirty work…then again you _are _the peeping tom".

The look on his face almost made her collapse with suppressed laughter. It was a look of someone who couldn't believe they'd been beat at a verbal battle.

the enjoyment of winning made her giggle lightly before turning back around.

Leaving Sasuke to stare after her in his boxers, wishing he could just pull her back into the Uchiha Complex and continue their earlier encounter that ruined whatever progress he had made with her.

Scowling he slammed the door and angrily walked upstairs to dress.

He had a feeling that training was going to be an experience that he _might_ regret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto nearly jumped out of his pants when Sakura popped up out of the ground right in front of his face. "JEEZ SAKURA-CHAN! Do you have to do that?!", when her only response was to pull her sword out of its sheath and jam it into the ground, he scowled playfully.

Sakura started to walk to the tree where she knew Kakashi was, faintly hearing Naruto grumble something about 'needing a cow bell' and 'imitating a groundhog'.

Smiling slightly, She grabbed a tree branch and swung herself up next to her new 'sensei' with practiced ease.

Kakashi's eyes lifted from his 'book' and stared at her, waiting for her to speak to him.

"I do-", she took a breath, "I don't blame you for what happened to my father and Haku".

He sat up ,but she held up a hand and continued. " You were doing what you thought was right, what you were ordered to do. I cannot begrudge you for doing your duty and protecting innocent people".

She smirked then, bitterly. "Not _everyone_ has such good intentions when blood is shed, no one knows that better than I".

Sakura held out her hand to clasp his wrist, while he did the same. _A sign of warriors giving mutual respect._

"Sakura, you know they didn't die dishonorably".

When she looked at him with narrowed eyes he elaborated.

"Haku died to protect Zabuza and your father died to avenge Haku when Gato tried to desecrate his body, he took out all of Gato's goons before dying beside Haku".

Tears blurred Sakura's vision for a moment before she remembered her promise and pushed them back.

She then thought of something she knew would repay Kakashi for his kindness.

"My mother loved you, you know?", his eyes-eye XD widened and he straightened .

His look was disbelieving and she gave him a small smile. "She spoke of you often, your days as genin together…", her smile faded, "That last mission when Obito died and she disappeared. She thought you had abandoned her, since no one found her after she was captured".

Kakashi looked pained but he nodded for her to continue.

"She told me often that she loved my father, but love was a fickle thing that could take many forms. She loved him as someone who saved her life and gave her a home and love. But she always loved you as the man of her heart, she was heartbroken when you never came for her…she thought you forgot her".

Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi when he looked like he was going to break down and whispered to him. " She never stopped loving you, when the ninja at-attacked us she fought with everything she had…but it wasn't enough. I held her while she died and the last thing she told me was she loved me with everything in her and if I could ever find a man named Kakashi Hatake with the Sharingan eye to give him this".

She held out her hand and pushed a letter into his open hands.

Kakashi's fingers reached clumsily for the seal and when he finally got it open a faded picture fell out.

It was a picture taken of him when he wasn't paying attention and it caught him staring with longing at Rin who was dancing in a field of flowers.

On the back was written the words that made his heart break and heal.

_I loved you too Kakashi. Forgive yourself….Obito and I already have._

When he looked back up at Sakura she wasn't there, instead she was on the ground. Balancing on the hilt of her sword on one finger while Naruto yelled about it 'being awesome and he wanted to learn how to do that too!'.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and had knew that Sakura would become something special to him. His daughter (adopted figure you know since he considers Sasuke and Naruto his kids sorta yeaa whateva…. XD)

With a 'poof' Sasuke stood, leaning against the tree that Kakashi sat in and stared at sakura sullenly.

Cocking an eyebrow, Kakashi wondered yet again when Sasuke would confess his feelings…that is _if_ he realized them.

_Hmmm,_ he rubbed his hand under his chin and thought.

When Sai walked into the field, paints in hand, an idea hit him and he smirked evilly.

Jumping down from the tree he looked at his team.

_A little jealousy might push him in the right direction, hehehe._

"Sasuke and Naruto you two are training together, while Sakura and Sai partner up", immediately he got the reaction he desired.

The last Uchiha's eyes clouded over and he scowled, "hn' and then he turned away.

Kakashi looked over at Sakura and saw the storm clouds in her eyes at his tone of voice.

_Uhoh, _he thought.

"Come on _Sai_", she said sweetly and laced their arms together, "I want you to show me what _all_ you can do with those hands, after all you _are_ an _artist", _she purred.

Sasuke's back stiffened noticeably and his fists clenched at his side. Kakashi could feel the fluctuation in his chakra that indicated his sharingan was activating.

"OI! TEME! What's your problem?", Naruto asked, _oblivious as always._

"Dobe lets train so I can kick your ass", he said in a slightly strained voice and walked off.

"I AM _NOT_ DEAD LAST SASUKE-TEME!", and walked after the silent Uchiha, still yelling insults .

Kakashi barely resisted the urge to rub his hands together and laugh manically, _My work here is nearly done Bwuahahahahahhhaa cough cough_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke kept glancing over at Sai and Sakura from the corner of his eye and every time he did, his chakra would spike and he would _spar_ with more intent.

Naruto had a_ lot _of bruises when they finally stopped so Sakura and Sai could show what they could do.

The pair walked out to the middle of the field and took there stances.

Sakura stood still with her arms folded on her chest and Sai eased his brush into his right hand with his sketch pad in his left.

Kakashi brought his hand down , "Begin".

Neither moved and all was quiet.

"COME ON GUYS FIGHT ALREADY!", Naruto's voice echoed in the stillness.

Sakura leaned her head forward, so her bangs covered her eyes in shadow. "So you want to see what I'm capable of huh?" and she laughed in a low husky voice.

Sai's body tensed in prepration for an attack….it never came.

Instead a sweet voice began quietly but grew in strength.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

The tree's began to groan and the ground beneath them shook, but still Sakura didn't move. Sai began to paint with a speed that made everyone's eyes widen.

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

Beasts of all sorts launched off Sai's paper and attacked Sakura only to be beat back by vines that whipped out from the trees and grass that elongated to become razor sharp. _I'm alive, I'm alive_

"I understand her technique now", Kakashi murmured. When the others looked at him questionably he explained. "She controls the forest in many ways…one of them is with sound waves, tones of voice etc., Singing is merely a tool that not only defends but also captivates its victims. Im surprised that Sai hasn't been hypnotized yet…".

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

Again Sai sent beast after Sakura…and they managed to break through. They growled and snarled at her before attacking. Her skin was torn apart, blood spurted as flesh was ripped away but still she didn't move. Sasuke stood and moved to grab her but Kakashi's hand on his forearm halted his movements, "Wait".

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fadeInto our secret place_

Finally as blood began to pool around her and the art creatures began to fade, Sakura lifted her eyes. They glowed with iridescent light.

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

Sakura laughed in a way that made Sai step back, "You wanted to see what I was capable of didn't you?, Well I've only just begun", and her translucent wings (think dragon/butterfly) exploded from her back to curl around her.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

A ground shaking light permeated from the human cocoon and when it opened it revealed a healed Sakura clothed in her Guardian attire.

Sasuke felt his jaw clench that other men would see _his _Sakura in such a state.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

Sakura/Guardian sensed Sai's fear and deemed not to harm him, lifting her hands she called the animals around her.

_And so I cry_

_The light is white_

_And I see youI'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

Wolves, deer, bears and other forest life emerged from the trees and surrounded Sakura in a protective circle.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

The wildlife sat in silence, waiting for a command from their mistress. Sakura/Guardian gave none.

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you own me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe youI believe_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healed_

Her wings faded and her clothes changed back, slowly one by one the animals disappeared into the foliage. Exhausted, Sakura slumped to the ground. Sai ran to her and knelt before her, much to Sasuke's displeasure.

She gave him a weak smile, "You wanted to see what I could do…there you go", and she leaned her head back against the tree behind her.

"That was foolish, Sakura", Sasuke's voice cracked like a whip and everyone stared at him in shock. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sakura stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

The sight of her hand on Naruto's skin made Sasuke's blood boil and combined with his worry when he saw her being practically _mauled _by Sai's creations and his previous jealousy made him lash out.

Sakura rose to her feet with the help of some tree branches, though she was quickly rejuvenating her body was still wobbly.

Her eyes spit fire at him, "_Well_, since I seem to be such a _foolish _individual- no my mistake _prisoner _I'll just leave you to the company of more _intellectual _people hmmm _Uchiha-San?", _she body flickered away leaving Naruto confused, Kakashi disappointed and Sai…_angry?_

Sai stood up in front of Sasuke and looked at him with a glare, "And Konoha is proud of _you" _and he disappeared after his new friend.

Sasuke just stood there, glaring at the ground to disguise how much it made him ache when she called 'Uchiha-san'. But when Sai's voice penetrated through his mental haze he felt his fists clench so hard that blood dripped through his fingers.

Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, 'why don't you just tell her?", only to have his hand roughly pushed off.

Naruto and Kakashi watched the last Uchiha stalk away, still confused Naruto turned to his Sensei. "What the hell was that about?!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stared into a bowl of beef ramen sourly and stirred it every now and then.

A voice interrupted her brooding, "So you're the new addition to the Rookie Nine?" and a body sat next to her.

She turned to look at who had spoken to her and stared into sparkling blue eyes in an classically beautiful face.

_This must be ino yamanaka. _and just like that her foul mood disappeared and she held out her hand.

The blonde shook her hand and smiled, "Ino Yamanaka", Sakura returned the smile with a small smirk, "Sakura Momochi".

Not even paying attention to her last name, which surprised Sakura greatly since people usually screamed and ran when the found out, she nodded and ordered miso ramen.

"So what was it like living in the Forest your whole life?", Sakura cocked her head, _that wasn't a question people usually asked her. _Feeling refreshed with her straightforwardness she answered honestly, "Its completely freeing, being able to live among nature with the waterfall as your music and the trees as your home, its completely freeing". Ino sighed wistfully, "that sounds completely wonderful", suddenly a rapid beeping sounded and the blond cursed lowly.

"Dammit! I have to get to my hospital shift. It was lovely meeting you Sakura, would you like to go to the club with me tonight. I hear there doing Karoke and we can talk more".

Sakura nodded with a light laugh and accepted Ino's address before she rushed off.

_No wonder Gaara wants her, __**Inner smiled happily, Yean she's actually nice!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about the delay I tried really, but my life doesn't revolve around fanfic. Sorry if this chapter blows I couldn't find a groove Scowls im off kilter lately and need some more ideas…writers block are a bitch! .


	5. Chapter 5

_Story line is complicated so here is some details so your not totally going 'What the fuck -.-" kk._

_Name: Sakura Momochi ( as you can obviously tell Zabuza was her father.) _

_Appearance: slim hourglass figure, not that busty of a chest but well defined. Hmmmm there's a scar on your back and it runs from under your neck to your lower back and curves to your right hip bone (it's visible kk). You have you clans tribal tattoo on your left bicep, imagine some celtic design that you like . Hair is still pink just longer to about lower back. Eyes are still the same but with slight black eyeliner and silver eyeshadow. _

_Clothes: Red spaghetti strap T-shirt ripped at the stomach, Black fishnet underneath, black cargo pants/Kahki's. Red fishnet glove on your left with metal guard on top that goes to your elbow. Standard black ninja shoes._

_And you carry your fathers sword with you!! GET IT, GOT IT GOOD. READ AND REVIEW!!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sakura scratched her head in contemplation and chewed her lower lip, "ummm ok uhhh take a left turn at Ameyhst road and another left at the end of the alley and it should be right there?"._

_Dammit! She hated living in this maze of stones!, _Inner grumbled, _**We've been walking for forty minutes THIS IS POINTLESS!**_

Getting a little more that just irritated sakura decided to solve the damn problem quickly.

Whistling sharply, a gust of wind blew down the street and there stood Nia in all her proud glory.

Sakura tilted her head to the side a belligerent look on her face, "the sunset and shiny lights was a bit much dontcha think?", Nia visibly deflated and Sakura laughed.

"I was just kidding, but I do need your help", when her black head nodded she continued, "I need to find a place called, 'Moonlight Passions'…could you use your nose and take me there".

As a response Nia turned her back towards her master as an indication to climb on. When the pinkette did so she took off fast as lighting.

The emerald eyed beauty laughed in delight and tossed her head back and howled, laughing harder at the shocked looks on peoples faces as the zoomed by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After racing all around Konoha, the duo _finally _found the club they spent all day searching for.

An anxious blonde in a stunning sapphire dress stood at the entrance, periodically looking at her wrist where a black and silver watch rested.

A hand signal from Sakura and Nia poofed away but not before she was stared at with terror by most of the passerby's.

_Well who wouldn't be afraid of a six foot tall wolf?! _

"There you are? I thought something had happened to you!", and she was engulfed in a hug that sucked her breath away.

She tensed, not used to the companionable contact but relaxed after a second and hugged back before stepping away.

"No I just got a little…lost, hehehe", She scratched the back of her head and laughed embarrassedly.

Ino shook her head and giggled, "well I guess I shouldn't be surprised since you just moved here but jeez I thought you got caught by your fan boys or something".

Sakura's brow wrinkled in confusion, "Fan boys?".

The blonde cocked a thumb over her shoulder and it was then that sakura saw the group of men _all staring directly at her!._

Her eyes widen to saucers and she stumbled for words, "Ummm uhhhh….hi" and she waved timidly only to have them scream like girls and faint.

All except one.

Sakura's breath caught in her chest as she made eye contact with the male that had been standing behind her 'fan club'.

His hair was white and shaggy, ice blue eyes stared into her emerald orbs with a look of longing.

He looked to be about six two, slightly shorter than Sasuke, but he was a bit stockier, his muscles big and brawny where Sasukes were whipcord and thick.

Heat pulled in Sakura's stomach as the stranger approached and she couldn't hear Ino anymore.

When his shadow covered her petite, five- four body she couldn't help but trail her eyes up his body.

"I'm Dosuko", his voice was thick and carried an accent that placed him to be from the rain country.

He straightforwardness of his approach made Sakura internally burst into flames.

_She hated it when the guys who had to balls to talk to her tried to sweet talk with compliments that meant nothing!_

Tilting her head back so she could look into his eyes she replied, "I'm Sa-".

Ino grabbed her arm forcefully and dragged her through the club doors, ranting about _kicking Choji's butt for not waiting for them and how Sakura better help or there would be hell to pay._

Smiling and shrugging her shoulders in a helpless gesture, Sakura waved slightly to the fading figure of the male who made her appreciate the male species once again.

_After all the Uchiha 'I am so strong and always right…BOW BEFORE ME!' complex could make any girl think about swearing off men….for good._

She snorted out a laugh at the thought of Sasukes face if he saw her drooling over a _really _hot rain ninja.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The music was blaring through huge speakers positioned in the walls at all corners of the dance floor.

The entire rookie nine, minus Sasuke _thank kami!,_ was laughing and chatting, all of them curious and intrigued by the new addition to the ranks.

Though she did take a moment to inquire about Naruto's absence which only got a "when he shows you'll know it".

Questions were flung at her left and right, 'What was it like living in the woods your entire life?" "Does it bug you that people judge you for your heritage?", "Want to go on a date?".

Sakura answered all the questions as quickly as possible, suppressing a laugh as she did so.

"it's the best way to live, No people will judge me no matter what and no I wouldn't".

The person who asked the last question was a bowl cut, green jumpsuit wearing man that she learned was named lee.

For some reason every time Sakura looked at him, she had an image of a turtle.

Stiffling a laugh, Sakura rose from her chair when the song 'Bad Boy- Cascada' started to play. She smiled at all the people present unaware of the new presence that was walking towards the table were she stood.

Grabbing ino's arm, Sakura pushed her towards the dance floor laughing and giggling like a child.

When they reached the pack of people who were moving sensually, Sakura and Ino pushed their way through till they reached a spot that they deemed good enough and started to dance.

Sakura's hands wound through her hair and she swayed erotically to the music, Ino mimicked except she had one had on her stomach as she moved with the beat.

An arm wound itself around Sakura's waist and she turned her head to see the same man from before.

Leaning back against him, she began to grind against him, unaware of the eyes that watched with open fury.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke you need to relax, its just dancing", Naruto touched his best friends shoulder with his own and tried to sound convincing.

Sasuke didn't reply, to intent on watching Sakura laugh and press against the snowy haired man that had the nerve to touch her skin.

Her body was clad in a fire engine red halter dress, with black lining in the shape of sakura petals. She looked delicious.

_But he wasn't the one touching her!_

Rage coursed through his veins like liquid fire and his breathing accelerated as he tried to control the urge to break the stranger to pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was having the time of her life, Dosuko turned out to be visiting friends and was only going to be there for a few more days, which bummed her out a bit, but his humor and gorgeous smile made her time with him entertaining.

And his dancing was _hot!_

Panting from all the exertion, they both decided to go to the bar and pushed their way through the mass of people.

Sakura didn't feel bad about leaving Ino, since the blonde had started to make out with her boyfriend on the dance floor.

Dosuko turned towards her and shot her his dimpled smile again, "So are you from around here?", dancing wasn't the most talkative past time after all so much hadn't been said.

Sakura shook her head, "No actually, I'm from…lets call it surrounding areas", she laughed at his confused look but waved it away and ordered a 'Sex on the Beach'.

The look that entered his blue eyes mad a tingle shoot up her spine and she tried not to shiver.

Without warning an image of Sasuke overlaid Dosuko and Sakura could barely contain her fury.

_Now the idiot was making it impossible for her to look at other men?!, _she thought incrudously.

Obviously something must have shown on her face because Dosuko leaned forward and started to ask what was wrong but Sakura was saved just in time.

_Dirty Rotten Filthy Stinking..._

Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her head, _She hadn't heard this song in forever!_

Grabbing the white haired mans hand and dragged them back to the dance floor, forgetting their drinks.

_She's my cherry pie_

_Cool drink of water_

_Such a sweet surprise_

_Tastes so good_

_Make a grown man cry_

_Sweet Cherry Pie_

_Yeah!_

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, tossing her head and dancing against Dosuko in a fit of delighted laughter.

His face was stunned for a moment before he too started to dance again, grabbing her hips while she sang along.

_Wow!_

_Heh Heh_

_Well swinging on the front porch_

_Swinging on the lawn_

_Swinging where we want_

_Cause there ain't nobody home_

_Swingin' to the left and_

_Swingin' to the right_

_I think about baseball_

_I'll swing all night, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah - huh!_

Turning, so her back was to him, she dropped to the floor and slowly made her way back up.

She looked over at Ino and saw the thumbs up, smiled and shook her hips with the beat.

_Swingin in the living room_

_Swingin' in the kitchen_

_Most folks don't_

_Cause they're too busy bitchin'_

_Swingin' in there_

_Cause she wanted me to feed her_

_So I mixed up the batter_

_And she licked the beater_

Apparently Dosuko had never heard the song before, because the meaning to it obviously hit him and he nearly choked on a laugh.

_I__ scream, you scream,We all scream for her_

_Don't even try_

_Cause you can't ignore her_!

Both were unaware of the red eyes that was burning holes into them with the intensity of the stare.

_She's my cherry pie_

_Cool drink of water_

_Such a sweet surprise_

_Tastes so good make a grown man cry_

_Sweet cherry pie_

_Oh yeah!_

_She's my cherry pie_

_Put a smile on your face_

_Ten miles wide_

_Looks so good_

_Bring a tear to your eye_

_Sweet cherry pie_

_Yeah sweet cherry pie_

_Yeah!_

_Swing it_

_All night long_

_Swing it_

_Hey, hey, Ow!_

_I'm a trained professional_

_Swingin' in the bathroom_

_Swingin' on the floor_

_Swingin' so hard_

_Forgot to lock the door_

_In walks her daddy_

_Standin' six foot four_

_Said, "You ain't gonna swingwith my daughter no more."_

_Sweet Cherry Pie_

_Yeah! Huh!_

Finally when the song finished, Sakura heard her name and it sounded like it had been being called for awhile.

"SAKURA-CHAN!", without turning around she knew who it was.

"Naruto, where you been?", she launched herself into his arms still pumped from dancing. He swung her around so he wouldn't overbalance and fall, laughing along with her.

But then she saw who was behind him, and her smile dropped from her face like a splash of cold water had hit her.

Sasuke stood quietly but his eyes were hot as they looked at her. From anger or lust she didn't know, but it set all her nerves on edge.

He stepped forward but looked at Dosuko, "I'll take over from here Dosuko, your assignment is finished", his tone of voice made her stiffen.

But when she registered what he said, alarm bells went off in her head, _Assignment?!_

With sickness in her stomach Sakura pulled in on herself and turned towards the snowy haired man who currently had a look of guilt on his face.

"Is it true?", she asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

The look in his eyes was enough for her and she walked up until she was face to face with him.

He began to try to explain, "Sakura I-we…this wasn't supposed to be how this all went down".

"Really?", she cocked her head to the side sarcastically, "Why don't you explain it then, I am just _dying_ to know".

"I was sent to watch over you, I'm an anbu and Tsunade just wanted to make sure you were adjusted and weren't thinking of splitting still", he said in rush.

Sakura's eyes narrowed angrily, "was you pretending to be someone your not part of the deal as well?".

Dosuko vehemently shook his head, "No I wasn't even supposed to be seen by you but I-you were…enchanting, I had to talk to you", he shrugged his shoulders helplessly, "It all went from there".

Sakura shook her head, "You should have been straight with me from the start Dosuko…" and she turned away from him much to his regret.

"Hey Ino I think I'm going to go…", she started to say but was cut off by Sasuke.

"I'll take you back to the district", he offered though it was plain that it was a command.

She bristled and snapped her mouth shut before shoving past him and stalking out the door.

_Cocky bastard didn't know who he was messing with!_

_XXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura didn't even bother waiting for the Uchiha heir to catch up before she started walking, though not in the direction of the Uchiha complex.

Well until Sasuke caught up to her and grabbed her around the arm, 'Where do you think you're going?", he demanded.

That was the last straw for Sakura.

"Where?!", she exploded and yanked out of his hold, 'I was planning on going to my home since I cant trust anyone in this godforsaken pit that ive been tossed in".

"I had decided to try living here comfortably but every time I turn around I get smacked in the face with something that' just proves I should never bother trusting people again!".

He opened his mouth to speak but she just continued to rail at him 'I let go of Haku and tried to move on but you just had to go be high and mighty, I swear you would cut you own nose off if someone told you not to just so you could not be accommodating!"

She was starting to get dizzy from yelling so much, "And you could have at least given me a chance to adjust, not everything comes with the snap of your rich boy fingers Sasuke Uchiha! And I wanted you, God I wanted you! But you just had to go and ruin it by being a jackass….again!"

Sakura was panting by the time she was done and with a roll of her eyes and shake of her head that said clearly she was wasting her time, She walked past him.

"I'm sorry", she stopped in her tracks not sure of what she had just heard.

'What?", she said cautiously as she turned back around.

Sasuke approached her, "I'm sorry Sakura"

And then he leaned down and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Its short but im on a time schedule and I have to work tomorrow so yeahhh umm read and review!


	6. authors note

ON ACCOUNT OF ME BEING AND SCHOOL AND BEING ATTACKED BY THE STORY THOUGHT BUNNY I AM GOING TO PUT MY STORIES ON HOLD AND FOCUS ON THIS IDEA THAT I HAVE THAT INVOLVES THE NARUTO CHARACTERS AND A BOOK BY NORA ROBERTS I AM GOING TO HOPEFULLY TWEEK HER MCKADE SERIES SOO UMM YEAH DON'T HATE ME GUYS!! Laterz…..


End file.
